moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Annika Ravenwood
Caitlin Quinn, AKA Annika Ravenwood is an SI:7 Operative and former Sergeant Major in Stormwind's Army. Records of her past are sealed and only available to those with top secret clearance in SI:7 or Agents of the Crown. Listed as retired during the conflict on Pandaria, she was seen in numerous locations throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and believed to be involved in the assassination of a number of political targets. Wanted dead by the Alterac Syndicate and numerous Horde organizations, she has changed her appearance and created yet another alias. Physical Description A striking woman in her thirties with long, raven hair and deep, brown eyes. She is tall and athletic, possessing an almost cat-like grace and natural agility. She tends to favor dark leathers or exquisite corsets that have been tailored to accentuate her figure, particularly her ample bosom. Seldom seen without a blade of some sort, when dressed for "work" the pouches on her hips contain various "tricks of the trade" and anything she might need to accomplish the task she has been set upon. Even when wearing civilian's garb, those with a keen eye will notice a dagger in each boot. Personality Simply put, she is a chameleon, capable of being anything an assignment or situation dictates. As her life often depends on pretending to be someone else, It would be quite rare for someone to get close enough for her to reveal even a shred of who she truly is. Background She was born Caitlin Quinn, only child of James and Jenelle Quinn of Grand Hamlet. A natural redhead with hazel eyes, her appearance has been changed numerous times over the years. Filled with verbal and physical abuse from a drunkard father, hers was not a pleasant childhood by any stretch of the imagination. Her father, James was a disabled veteran who lost most of his left arm in service to the Stormwind Army during the first orcish war. Her father blamed the world around him for the loss of his arm and would often spend his days at the Scarlet Raven, returning late in the evening and so intoxicated that he would seldom remember things he said and did. As a result of the beatings and her mother's willingness to constantly forgive her father, she spent much of her childhood as far from their cottage as she could get, returning only when she was required and sometimes remaining with neighbors for weeks at a time. Military Career Shortly after her father drank himself to death, she left home at the age of sixteen and enlisted in the Stormwind Army. When she began her training, she swore she would never again allow herself to be in a position where she was unable to defend herself. Drawing on years of misery and resentment, she pushed herself harder than even her drill instructors might have, resulting in a fierce determination to excel in everything she worked at. By the time she reached her twenties, she had earned the rank of Sergeant Major and was soon recruited by the 7th Legion, where she served as part of an elite strike force. She often regards her time in service to the 7th as the best years of her life and learned more about warfare in those years than most people do in a lifetime. It was around that time that time that she trained in marksmanship, becoming proficient with various types of high powered rifles at long range. Capture and a new path At twenty five, she was severely wounded during an operation on Kalimdor and the 7th Legion listed her as killed-in-action after the battle ended. She was discovered on the field by an orc shaman, bleeding from several wounds and near death. The shaman tended to her wounds and she was brought to the orcish encampment, where she would spend the next sixth months as a prisoner of war. During her captivity, she was subjected to all manner of torture and unpleasantries while the orcs repeatedly attempted to extract information from her. Her chance to escape did not come until one of her captors attempted to have his way with her. As he unlocked her pen, she let him believe she would not fight him as he sated his desire. Waiting until his guard was down, she slew him with her bare hands and dispatched three other orcs before she was discovered missing. On foot, with only her wits and the sun's position in the sky to guide her, she reached the Goblin port of Ratchet, where she managed to secure passage on a ship to Stranglethorn Vale. After reaching an Alliance outpost, she sent word of her escape to her Commanding Officer and a team was sent to meet her. Among those sent to meet her in the South was an SI:7 recruiter who was so impressed by the fact that she had managed to escape, he insisted on speaking with her several times over the course of the next few weeks. The veteran agent told her that if she was willing to undergo intense training for the next two years, she could do things for her Kingdom that truly made a difference and after weeks of contemplation, she accepted his proposal and began her training. SI:7 After completing two years of specialized training, learning her trade craft and various new forms of hand-to-hand combat, she was accepted into SI:7 as a field operative and her military record was sealed. What she has done while serving Stormwind Intelligence is a closely-guarded secret, the records of which are only available to those with the appropriate clearance. What is known is that she was recognized by a former comrade at Wintergarde Keep during the Northrend campaign and later spotted in the Twilight Highlands. After many years of service to SI:7 and involvement in a number of political assassinations, she is wanted dead by the Alterac Syndicate and numerous Horde organizations. With rewards posted for her capture on two continents and the bounties on her head, she was given a new identity by SI:7 and a new assignment closer to her former home. Relationships Due to her career and the dangers of becoming attached, she has never married, nor is she known to have had any children. Regarding love as a luxury meant for others, she has had numerous, passionate affairs, though none have lasted more than a few nights. She has no close friends, only acquaintances, contacts, and what are often referred to as assets in her line of work. She has not seen her mother in many years, nor does she seem willing to remedy that. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:Stormwind Army Category:Human Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwindian